Waiting
by OpenYourHeart2Me
Summary: Hermione waits for Severus to return. When he does, she surprises him. And we all know how hard that is to do! NOT DH compliant! Lemons in chp 2! **JK Rowling wrote it, because, let's face, if I had written it, things would be different! Well, that and I don't get paid for it.**
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not, of course, own anything except the idea for the story below. JK Rowling did all the hard work first. If I had written Harry Potter there would have been some differences! This story is NOT DH compliant. Which should be obvious since Severus Snape has a starring role. Hope you like it! Review and let me know!**

Hermione paced in front of the fire. She was waiting for him again. She hadn't intended to wait up. Each time he informed her it was unnecessary, but wait she did. This time she had a pile of essays to grade waiting on the couch for her. Hermione thought it might make it look as though she was doing work, not simply waiting for him to return. Of course, he would see straight through that excuse, but she was trying it anyway. Finally, after pacing for several hours, Hermione settled herself on the couch and stared absently into the fire. The flickering light helped her mind drift away and she reflected on the past years.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort, life in the Wizarding World had settled into a semi-peaceful state. There were still pockets of Dark Wizards that had to be hunted down and taken care of in some fashion. And that is where Severus Snape came in. Having survived Nagini's bites, thanks to quick thinking on Hermione's part (not to mention the bezoar in her bag) Snape had led many of the missions to trap any Dark Wizards that remained.

It was Severus Snape that Hermione waited for. She smirked to herself as she thought of how unlikely it would have seemed to her several years prior. Hermione had taken to smirking quite a bit. Apparently she was taking on some of Snape's qualities, admirable or no. Well, that is what she was there for. After all, she had gotten herself hired on as Snape's potions apprentice having finished her education. He had been somewhat (all right, _completely_) reluctant at first, until Minerva had informed him it was Hermione Granger or Neville Longbottom. Eventually, Snape had accepted her assistance, and even grudgingly acknowledged that she was of some use.

Once that had occurred, they had formed, if not a friendship, at least a companionship. They shared the same likes and dislikes. Both were interested in the same books and, certainly, in potions. Many an evening would find them heatedly debating an article or a new idea. Snape was willing to admit that Hermione did truly have a brilliant mind, and Hermione was willing to admit the same, as well as Snape had an incredibly caustic, but amazing sense of humor that was lost on those with less brain power. As time passed, Hermione began to feel more for her former professor. She would never tell him, but as Hermione learned more about how amazing he truly was, she fell more and more deeply.

His past would have ruined a lesser man. Instead, Severus Snape had turned his tumultuous life around and become an indispensable part of the Wizarding World. Hermione knew he was brave, and obviously skilled, but each time he went out to ensnare some Dark Wizard, her heart fell and she worried until he was safe at Hogwarts again. Each time she paced for hours until he returned. Each time she waited with bated breath for him to walk into his sitting room again and tell her to go to bed. Only his safe return allowed her to relax back in her rooms and drift off to sleep.

Another half an hour passed before Hermione heard the distinctive sound of the door to the potions classroom opening and his footsteps crossed the floor. Quickly, she grabbed a quill and the top essay from the pile determined to pretend to be working. The heavy door to Snape's sitting room swung open and he stepped through. Hermione raised her head and met his gaze.

His eyes looked tired, but he seemed to be pleased to see her. Hermione's heart leaped into her throat at seeing him in one piece. She rose to her feet somewhat unsteadily. Severus raised one eyebrow as if he could sense that something about Hermione was different. The air in the room suddenly felt charged.

Hermione hadn't meant to act so impulsively, she truly didn't. She meant to remain calm and collected and simply ask him how the hunt went. However, as he entered the room and shut the door behind him, Hermione lunged herself across the room and flew straight into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I had intended to make this longer, and someday I may, but small children insist on interfering with the writing process! Review please!**

**hshshshs**

She had shocked him, Hermione realized as he stiffened slightly and then wrapped his arms around her. Hermione simply buried her face against his chest and listened to his heart thump against her ear. Apparently she had caused him some worry as well, for he leaned down and asked in a low, concerned voice, "What on earth is wrong, Hermione?"

Her reply, muffled against his chest, was anything but steady. "Nothing is wrong. I am just pleased to know that you are all right. I was…" Hermione's voice trailed off. She didn't wish to say that she had been worried, but that was the truth of it. Severus put one long, slim finger under her chin and tilted her head back so he could meet her eyes.

His black gaze locked with her brown one. The air, still tension filled, crackled between them as if an electric pulse raced from one heart to the other. Severus' face was mysterious, impassive, but his hard body was tense and rigid, as if he was holding himself back. His eyes looked darker than midnight, but Hermione could see the heat in them.

His blood was racing high and hot, as was Hermione's. Her heart began to pound as she read the desire in his eyes. He wanted her. And she wanted him just as much.

Hermione didn't protest when Severus turned with her and backed her against the wall. When he brought his mouth crashing down on hers, she raised her hands and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. She arched against him, wanting to feel all of him against her.

His kiss was hard and urgent, not gentle at all. Hermione whimpered with pleasure, grateful for his heat. She was burning and aching. She wanted to be soothed. When Severus heard her sounds, he pulled her tighter and increased his pressure on her lips. His kiss smoldered with pent-up emotion that stopped her breath in her chest.

Her body trembles as Severus suddenly broke off their kiss. He lifted his head. His eyes burned with an intensity that frightened and thrilled her. Her heart pounded as she felt the intense need in him. Hermione gripped his arms tightly, pulling herself as close as possible.

Suddenly, Severus pushed her forcefully back against the wall. Hermione realized that he intended to take her right there, and a white hot flash of desire surged through her body. Her stomach clenched and she felt herself hot and wet and ready for him. "Please, Severus," she whimpered.

He crashed his mouth down on hers again, hungry and hot. This time, however, he was not simply content to kiss her. Instead, his hands roamed over her body, molding to her curves under the blouse and skirt she wore. His long talented fingers sent ripples of pleasure through her body. Suddenly, Hermione felt a rush of cool air against her heated skin. Gasping in surprise, she looked up to meet Severus' smirk. _Hmmm, _thought Hermione, _I will definitely need to learn THAT spell! _Then all thought was driven from her mind as Severus bent his head and circled a dusky nipple with his tongue.

Hermione clutched desperately at him and moaned. When Severus sucked the entire peak into his mouth, Hermione arched against him, straining to be touched. Her hips began to move against him unconsciously, grinding against the bulge in his trousers, her body urging his to fill her.

Luckily, Severus was quick to respond. He slipped a hand between them and cupped her heated flesh. Hermione could feel her own slickness as Severus circled her opening with a long, slim finger. When he plunged his finger in, Hermione shuddered and moaned out loud.

She continued to shake with need as she fumbled with the front clasp on his trousers. Eventually, frustrated by her inept attempts, Severus brushed her hands away and completed the task himself. Quickly he divested himself of his clothing before reaching for Hermione again. Blindly, Hermione reached out to him, grasping his hard length in her hand.

Severus slid his hands under her and lifted her. His breath panted deeper as he spread her thighs with his own. He parted her moistness with his shaft and thrust himself deeply into her softness. Hermione gasped as she felt each hot inch stretching her and filling her. She felt out of control.

Hermione clasped her legs tightly around Severus and tilted her hips to draw him closer and deeper. Severus took over and stroked her again and again lighting a fire of pure passion in Hermione. She shook with ecstasy, and was thrilled to hear Severus groan deeply. He was just as affected as she was.

"Hermione!" Severus ground out, his velvet voice thick with desire and passion and pleading. Hermione answered him by tightening her thighs around his waist. Their passion was almost frantic, as if they had been waiting for such an event for a long time. Severus clenched his fingers on Hermione's bare skin and stared straight into her eyes. The black depths of his eyes drew her in, as he drove harder and faster into her. He wasn't gentle by any means, but Hermione found that she craved this intensity.

Caught up by desire, Hermione found his mouth and Severus answered, kissing her with a fierce need, as though he wanted all of her and couldn't get enough. Their hips continued to thrust together wildly until the heat between them reached a peak and exploded into flame. Hermione screamed in ecstasy. Through her haze, she heard a deep shout as Severus reached fulfillment only a moment after her. He clutched her tightly to him, as though he would never let her go.

Slowly, their hearts calmed and the flame died to an ember. Severus chuckled and softly drew one finger down her smooth cheek.

"I must say, Hermione. I never expected such a welcome! Especially since I told you not to wait up for me!" His eyes were tender as they stared into hers.

Hermione felt a blush on her cheeks as she looked up. "Well, you know me! Full of surprises!"

The heat in his eyes almost undid her. Severus swept her up into his arms. "Indeed," he responded and swiftly kicked the door shut behind him.

**hshshshshshshs**

Minerva looked down the table the next morning at breakfast. Puzzled, she noted that both Hermione and Severus were absent. Quickly she glanced at Dumbledore, who also had noticed.

"Albus, do you think there is a problem? Those two are never late!" Worry sharpened her voice as her brow furrowed.

The headmaster smiled and shook his head. Picking up his tea, he answered, "No, Minerva, I think everything is finally all right."


End file.
